The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlled removal of surface portions of human tissue.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus able to effect a controlled application of reducing substances onto human tissue, for example the skin, for the purpose of obtaining a superficial abrasion of adjustable magnitude. For example, this abrasion could be of minimum value (known in general as "peeling" and consisting essentially in a removal of the outermost layers of the epidermis), or else of maximum value and consisting in a deep abrasion which could also involve the dermis.